


love of my life, don't leave me.

by liilaa



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Brian und Roger sind Gwilyms Eltern, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilaa/pseuds/liilaa
Summary: Gwilym und Ben leben auf dem Land in Wales in der Nähe von Cardiff. Gwilym ist bei der örtlichen Polizei angestellt, während Ben in der örtlichen Schule unterrichtet. Beide leben ein völlig normales Leben bis Gwilym eines Tages nicht von der Arbeit heimkehrt.





	1. Heimische Idylle

**Author's Note:**

> Alles reine Fiktion. Bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen. Bitte achtet auch auf die Tags. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Als die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde, war Ben gerade dabei den Tisch zu decken. Da Gwilym meistens zur gleichen Uhrzeit nach Hause kam, bereitete er das Essen vor. „Hallo Schatz“, kam Gwilym an den Tisch getreten und drückte Ben einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Hallo Hase, geh' dich erst umziehen und dann können wir in Ruhe essen“, schlug Ben vor, was Gwilym sofort in die Tat umsetzte. Nachdem sich dieser erfolgreich umgezogen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer, wo Ben schon auf ihn wartete. „Hast du Frankie auch Futter gegeben?“, wollte Gwilym wissen, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. 

„Natürlich, habe ich das“, nickte Ben daraufhin. „Das sieht sehr lecker aus und es riecht auch sehr gut“, meinte Gwilym, als Ben begann ihm etwas aufzufüllen. „Rezept von deinen Eltern. Habe ich das letzte Mal gefunden, als dein Dad mir sein Kochbuch gezeigt hat“, lachte Ben leicht und füllte sich auch etwas auf, „Wie war es auf der Arbeit?“ 

„Wir konnten heute endlich den Supermarkt-Fall lösen und den Dieb festnehmen. Er hat auch brav alles gestanden und sitzt nun in Haft“, erzählte Gwilym und nahm den nächsten Bissen. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“, hängte Gwilym noch an, damit auch Ben von seinem Tag erzählen konnte. 

„Ich musste heute Kevin mal wieder zum Direktor schicken. Er wollte wiederholte Male nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen und hat die anderen Mitschüler beim Arbeiten gestört. Aber sonst war alles okay“, erklärte Ben. Beide aßen daraufhin in Ruhe ihr Abendessen auf. „Also ich bin satt“, sagte Ben und hielt sich den Bauch. 

„Ich sehe das auch so“, meinte Gwilym und stand auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen. Ben half ihm dabei, sodass sie danach unschlüssig in der Küche standen. „Und nun?“, fragte Gwilym und sah Ben an. 

„Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Bad nach dem anstrengenden Arbeitstag?“, lächelte Ben. „Hört sich gut an“, stimmte Gwilym zu und beide machten sich auf ins Bad. Gwilym ließ das Badewasser ein, während Ben ein paar Kerzen aufstellte und sie anzündete. 

„Das sieht wunderbar aus“, meinte Gwilym, bevor er sich auszog, was ihm Ben gleichmachte. Gwilym stieg zuerst in die Wanne, sodass er die Arme um Ben schließen konnte, nachdem dieser ebenfalls in die Wanne gestiegen war. Ben kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an Gwilyms Brust und gab einen wohlwollenden Laut von sich. 

Beide genossen einfach das Gefühl der Zweisamkeit und der Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden. Denn Gwilym und Ben waren zusammen in dem kleinen Ort in der Nähe von Cardiff aufgewachsen und hatten sich irgendwann im Teenageralter lieben gelernt. Schließlich hatten sie vor zwei Jahren geheiratet, wo Ben Gwilyms Namen angenommen hatte. 

Beide sahen es aber nicht ein aus dem Dorf wegzuziehen, sodass sie sich hier ihr gemeinsames Leben aufgebaut hatten. Auch die Einwohner akzeptierten sie, weil diese es nicht anders kannten. „Ich liebe dich“, hauchte Gwilym Ben ins Ohr und drückte ihm einen Kuss in die Haare. 

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Ben und drehte den Kopf, sodass er Gwilym richtig küssen konnte. Sie vertieften den Kuss nicht, da sie müde wurden. Sie wuschen sich und stiegen daraufhin aus der Wanne. 

Ben zog den Stöpsel und blies die Kerzen aus. Danach trockneten sie sich ab und gingen Händchen haltend ins Schlafzimmer. Jeder schlüpfe jeweils unter seine Bettdecke, doch sie trafen sich in der Mitte des Bettes, wo sich Ben an Gwilym kuschelte und seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust legte. 

„Schlaf' gut und träum' was schönes“, wünschte Gwilym und drückte einen Kuss auf Bens Hinterkopf. „Du auch“, holte sich Ben noch einen richtigen Kuss, bevor er den Kopf wieder auf Gwilyms Brust bettete und die Augen schloss. Gwilym schloss kurz darauf ebenfalls die Augen.


	2. Regen im Paradies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin kein Arzt, weshalb die Szenen ein wenig awkward sind. Bitte hatet mich nicht dafür und freut euch einfach über das neue Kapitel. :)
> 
> Edit vom 12.09.2019: Ich musste den Nachnamen von Ben ändern, weil es sonst keinen Sinn mehr gemacht hätte, dass Rog und Bri Gwilyms Eltern sind. :)

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ben von Gwilyms Fingern geweckt, die durch seine Haare strichen. Er gab daraufhin ein wohliges Geräusch von sich, worauf Gwilym nur antwortete: „Da ist jemand aufgewacht!“ Ben schnaubte nur belustigt: „Ich bin kein Kind!“ 

Gwilym lachte nur daraufhin und hob Bens Kinn an mit der anderen Hand, sodass er ihn küssen konnte. Jedoch funkte der Wecker dazwischen, worauf sie sich mürrisch voneinander lösten. „Ich würde gerne hier liegenbleiben für immer!“, seufzte Ben, jedoch würde der Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gehen. 

„Deine Schüler warten, Ben. Du liebst sie zu sehr, um einfach zu schwänzen“, lachte Gwilym, als er aufgestanden war und ins nahegelegene Badezimmer verschwand. Ben folgte ihm und begann dann damit seine Zähne zu putzen, sowie sein Gesicht zu waschen, während Gwilym unter die Dusche stieg. Ben ließ ihm den Vortritt, da Gwilym meistens vor ihm losmusste und so hatten beide keinen Stress am Morgen. 

„Du darfst nun. Wir sehen uns heute Abend zum Essen! Ich liebe dich“, drückte Gwilym Ben einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Heute musste Gwilym also noch früher zum Revier. 

Kein gemeinsames Frühstück. 

Super. 

Kurz nachdem Ben selbst in die Duschkabine getreten war, hörte er die Haustür klappen. Jedes Mal hoffte Ben, dass Gwilym wieder nach Hause kommen würde und ihm nichts passieren würde. Ben seufzte auf und stellte das Wasser an, um sich zu duschen. 

Als er fertig war, trat er aus der Kabine wieder heraus und trocknete sich ab. Jedoch kam er nicht weit, da ihn plötzlich eine Übelkeit überkam und er sich schnell über die Toilettenschüssel beugte, damit nichts daneben ging. War er krank? 

Es fühlte sich aber nicht an, als wenn er etwas ausbrüten würde. Vielleicht hatte einer der Kinder wieder einen Virus verschleppt. Seufzend wischte sich Ben den Mund mit Toilettenpapier ab und spülte dann. 

Jetzt musste er doch bei seiner Arbeit anrufen und sich wenigstens für den heutigen Tag krankmelden. Er musste zum Arzt und das abklären lassen, da er unmöglich noch die anderen Kinder anstecken wollte. Er zog sich an und gab Frankie etwas zu fressen, nachdem er mit ihr noch einmal um den Block gegangen war. 

„Mach' keinen Unsinn, denn ich bin bald wieder da!“, rief er ihr noch belustigt zu, bevor er die Haustür schloss und zum Auto lief. Er stieg ein, startete den Motor und fuhr dann zu seinem Hausarzt. Er meldete sich bei der Arzthelferin an und nahm platz im Warteraum. 

Als er das Paar, welches ihm gegenüber ihm saß, wahrnahm, dämmerte es Ben. Gwilym und er hatten vor kurzem ungeschützten Sex gehabt mit dem Risiko, dass Ben schwanger werden könnte. Dieses kleine Detail, dass er ein Carrier war, verdrängte er immer wieder. 

Ein Gendefekt, den Forscher vor ein paar Jahren entdeckt hatten, machte es Männern möglich ebenfalls schwanger zu werden. Sowohl Gwilym als auch Ben hatten sich testen lassen, worauf Ben als Carrier eingestuft worden war. Beide hatten jedoch beschlossen erst mal keine Kinder zu bekommen. 

Tja, dieses eine Mal, als weder er noch Gwilym an sich halten konnten, wurde ihnen nun zum Verhängnis. Die Stimme der Arzthelferin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er machte sich auf ins Behandlungszimmer. „Guten Morgen, Herr May. Was treibt sie zu mir?“, reichte der Arzt ihm seine Hand und deutete dann auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Tisch stand, sodass Ben sich setzen konnte. 

„Ich glaube, ich bin schwanger“, erzählte Ben und legte seine verbundenen Hände in den Schoß. „Sie sind ein Carrier, richtig?“, wollte sein Gegenüber wissen, worauf Ben nur nickte. „Wie lange ist Ihr letzter ungeschützter Geschlechtsverkehr her?“, stellte der Arzt die nächste Frage. 

Ben überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Vor ungefähr 5 Wochen? Ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher.“ Der Arzt schien zu überlegen, bevor er vorschlug: „Legen Sie sich bitte auf die Liege und ziehen Sie bitte ihr Shirt hoch.“ Ben tat wie ihm gesagt und sah dann neben sich zum Doktor, der die Ultraschallmaschine betätigte. 

„Das kann etwas kühl sein“, warnte er, bevor er Gel auf seinem Bauch verteilte. Daraufhin legte er die Sonde auf den unteren Bauch. „Sie können dort oben auf den Bildschirm schauen“, wies der Arzt an und Ben versuchte irgendwas zu erkennen. 

„Hier, das ist ihr Baby“, meinte der Arzt auf einmal und zog Linien, um es zu vermessen. „Sie sind ungefähr in der neunten Schwangerschaftswoche, was bedeutet das Ihr Kind circa die Größe einer Kirsche hat“, erklärte er, doch Ben war noch völlig perplex. Da wuchs tatsächlich ein Baby in seinem Bauch! 

Er spürte die Freudentränen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten. Er konnte es kaum abwarten Gwilym heute Abend davon zu erzählen! „Soll ich Ihnen ein paar Bilder ausdrucken?“, fragte der Arzt und Ben nickte nur. 

Er war unfähig zu reden. Danach durfte er sich das Gel abwischen und es folgte noch das Nachgespräch. „Wir sehen uns demnächst und noch einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch, Herr May!“, verabschiedete sich der Arzt, woraufhin Ben zur Arzthelferin ging und in ein paar Wochen einen neuen Termin machte. 

Nachdem Ben wieder zu Hause angekommen war, legte er sich ins Bett, woraufhin auch Frankie sich zu ihm legte. „Bald wirst du eine große Schwester sein, meine Gute“, lächelte er. Er konnte es kaum abwarten. 

Ben musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er aufwachte, war es schon spät abends. Verwundert, dass Gwilym noch nicht da war, ging er in die Küche. Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert war? 

Er schaute auf sein Handy, doch keine Mitteilungen oder Anrufe waren darauf zu sehen. Das war sehr untypisch für Gwilym. Irgendetwas musste los sein. 

Aber vielleicht war er auch einfach zu über fürsorglich. Was, wenn er einfach nur länger arbeiten musste? Da er mit der Ungewissheit nicht leben konnte, rief er bei Gwilym auf der Arbeit an. 

Der nette Mann konnte ihm jedoch auch nicht weiterhelfen, sodass Ben nur noch in mehr Panik verfiel. Er war nun der festen Meinung, dass Gwilym etwas passiert sein müsste, sodass er kaum mehr still sitzen konnte. 

Nicht heute. 

Nicht an dem Tag, der mit einer ihrer schönsten werden sollte! 

Ben brachte es irgendwann über sich, sich einen Tee zu machen und sich in die Küche zu setzen. Einfach falls Gwilym doch noch nach Hause kam und sah, dass Ben noch wach war und auf ihn wartete. Die Hoffnung, dass er doch irgendwann zu Hause eintrudeln würde, gab Ben die ganze Nacht nicht auf.


	3. Verloren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe es leider nicht früher geschafft. Tut mir echt leid. Zudem habe ich auch keine Ahnung von internen polizeilichen Dingen. Verzeiht mir, wenn ich da einen Fehler gemacht habe :)
> 
> Edit vom 12.09.2019: Ich musste den Nachnamen von Ben ändern, weil es sonst keinen Sinn mehr gemacht hätte, dass Rog und Bri Gwilyms Eltern sind. :)

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Die Nacht am Küchentisch zu verbringen, war nicht die beste Idee gewesen. Jedoch war er nur unfreiwillig eingeschlafen, da er eigentlich wach bleiben wollte, wegen Gwilym. 

Die ganze Nacht war sein Ehemann nicht nach Hause gekommen, was Ben nun noch mehr sorgte. Ziemlich verschlafen, gab er Frankie etwas zu fressen, bevor er sie anleinte und an die frische Luft ging. Die Ablenkung brachte nichts und so kam er noch immer besorgt nach Hause. 

„Ach Frankie, was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann doch nicht einfach nur warten, dass er endlich nach Hause kommt!“, ließ er sich auf dem Sofa fallen, woraufhin sich der Beagle zu ihm legte. Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, sodass Ben begann sie zu streicheln. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Was ist, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist und sie einfach vergessen haben mich zu informieren?“, malte sich Ben aus und seufzte auf. 

„Ich kann nicht tatenlos rumsitzen. Ich werde jetzt zum Polizeirevier fahren und mit Herrn Clarke reden. Er müsste wissen, was los ist, denn schließlich ist er Gwilyms Vorgesetzter“, entschloss er sich und zog sich um, um sich dann auf den Weg zu machen. Angekommen am Revier, wurde auf Nachfrage hin weitergeleitet, sodass er kurze Zeit später im Büro von Herrn Clarke saß. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Herr May?“, wollte dieser wissen, als Ben sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Bürotisch fallenließ. 

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was mit meinem Ehemann passiert ist. Dieser ist gestern Abend nicht von der Arbeit heimgekehrt. Ich mache mir schrecklich große Sorgen“, erklärte Ben und sah seinen Gegenüber an. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie keiner informiert hat, Herr May. Ihr Mann und sein Partner sind gestern zu einem Einsatz gerufen worden und nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Wir suchen mit Hochdruck nach beiden. Leider können wir Ihnen nicht mehr mitteilen“, meinte Herr Clarke. Bens Vermutungen bestätigten sich und er sah sich vor noch einer auswegloseren Situation als vorher. 

Sie mussten Gwilym erst einmal finden. Sie mussten ihn erst finden. Ben konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an hemmungslos zu weinen. 

Alles, was sich seit gestern Abend angestaut hatte, ließ er nun frei in Lauf. Der Gedanke daran, dass Gwilym wahrscheinlich nicht wieder auftauchte und für immer verschollen blieb, machte ihn wahnsinnig. „Oh, Herr May, hier haben Sie ein Taschentuch! Wir suchen nach ihrem Ehemann und werden nicht ruhen, bis wir ihn und seinen Partner gefunden haben. Er ist schließlich unser Kollege und es soll niemand hängengelassen werden. Wir informieren Sie, sobald wir ihn gefunden haben“, reichte Herr Clarke ihm das Taschentuch, womit Ben sich die Nase putzte sowie die Augen trocknete. 

„Vielen Dank für das Gespräch. Ich mache mich wieder auf den Heimweg“, brachte Ben heraus und versuchte so gut wie möglich die weiteren aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Halten Sie durch und kommen Sie gut nach Hause“, schüttelte Herr Clarke ihm noch die Hand, bevor Ben sich wieder auf den Weg zum Auto machte. Im Auto sitzend, brachen wieder die Tränen aus ihm heraus. 

Gwilym war seine große Liebe und wenn er nicht mehr auftauchte, würde Ben nicht weitermachen können. Vor allen Dingen nicht mit einem Baby im Arm, welches aussah wie Gwilym. Nachdem Ben sich wieder gefangen hatte, machte er sich auf den Heimweg. 

Zu Hause war alles dunkel und nur Frankie kam ihm zur Begrüßung entgegen. „Ist es okay, wenn ich dich auf den Hof rauslasse und nicht mit dir um den Block gehe?“, sah er den Beagle an, doch bekam wie erwartet keine Antwort. So machte er die Terrassentür auf und die Hündin lief freudig in den Garten. 

Ben trat ebenfalls hinaus und schaute in den Himmel. Frankie konnte nicht einfach vom Hof runter. „Gwilym, bitte komm’ zurück. Ich brauche dich. Wir brauchen dich“, legte Ben eine Hand auf seinen noch flachen Bauch und schaute weiter hinauf zum Himmel. 

Dieser sah genauso aus wie er sich fühlte. Grau und verhangen. Es stiegen wieder Tränen auf und Ben schluchzte wieder gewaltig. 

Es machte ihn fertig. Gwilym war nicht einmal 24 Stunden verschwunden und Ben war jetzt schon völlig aufgelöst. Da sie sich schon ewig kannten, war es noch schwieriger. 

Gwilym war auch einer seiner besten Freunde. Da würde immer eine Lücke klaffen, wenn er nicht wieder zurückkam. „Frankie! Komm’ wir gehen wieder rein!“, pfiff Ben und Frankie kam sofort angerannt und verschwand ins Haus. 

Ben ging ihr nach und verschloss die Terrassentür wieder. Irgendwie rang er sich dann durch etwas zu essen, bevor er sich wieder ins Bett legte, die Decke bis ans Kinn hochzog und dann die Augen schloss. Vorher hatte er die Jalousie zugemacht, sodass nur noch vom Flur ein wenig Licht ins Zimmer drang. 

Frankie wollte schließlich nicht alleine sein. Diese kam sogleich und legte sich zu ihrem Herrchen auf das Bett. 

Ben seufzte nur.


	4. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich wieder im Schreibfluss war, gibt es das neue Kapitel passend zum Wochenende. Ich bin nicht zufrieden mit dem Kapitel, da es eher wie ein Fill-In-Kapitel wirkt, aber naja. Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Ben musste eingeschlafen sein, denn er fühlte sich wie gerädert, als er sich auf dem Bett aufsetzte. Er schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und blieb noch ein wenig sitzen. Erschöpfung machte sich breit.

„Murmel, wir werden das schaffen. Gemeinsam. Alles wird gut. Dein Papa wird nach Hause kommen und wir werden eine kleine Familie werden“, legte Ben eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und strich langsam darüber. Er hatte dieses kleine Etwas echt ins Herz geschlossen und wünschte sich nicht sehnlicheres, als dass Gwilym dies auch mitbekam. Das Klingeln an der Tür riss Ben aus den Gedanken. 

Wer könnte es sein? 

Gwilym? 

Nein, der besaß einen Haustürschlüssel. 

Frankie war schon vorausgerannt, sodass Ben ihr hastig folgte. „Na, mal schauen, wer es ist“, strich er ihr über den Kopf auf dem Weg zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, traute er seinen Augen nicht. 

Nicht auch noch die beiden. 

„Roger, Brian“, brachte Ben nur heraus. 

Gwilyms Eltern. 

Super, wie sollte er den beiden das Verschwinden ihres Sohnes beibringen? „Wir haben ein Anruf bekommen, dass Gwilym seit gestern verschollen ist. Wir sind hier, um nach dir zu sehen“, erklärte Brian und Ben nickte nur, um sie danach hereinzulassen. Roger und Brian zogen ihre Jacken sowie ihre Schuhe aus und machten sich dann auf ins Wohnzimmer. 

Ben versprach sich erstmal nichts von dem Baby zu erzählen, da Gwilym der Erste sein sollte, der es erfährt. Er war schließlich der Vater und seine Eltern würden sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machen. „Wie geht es dir, Ben?“, wollte Roger wissen als Ben ins Wohnzimmer kam. 

„Wie soll es mir gehen? Mein Ehemann ist verschwunden und ich sitze hier ratlos herum. Es ist schlimm nichts tun zu können und einfach warten zu müssen. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich durchdrehen, obwohl Gwilym erst einen Tag verschwunden ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll“, ließ sich Ben auf das Sofa sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Daraufhin fühlte er wie ein Arm sich um ihn legte und ihm die Schulter drückte. Roger. 

„Wir können das sehr gut nachvollziehen. Brian und ich sind auch aufgewühlt und wollen es am liebsten selbst in die Hand nehmen ihn zu suchen, aber die Polizei macht ihre Arbeit mehr als gut. Auch wissen wir nicht, wie es weitergeht, wenn er nicht mehr auftaucht. Aber wir sollten alle drei zusammenhalten in dieser Situation. Für Gwilym“, redete Roger und Ben fühlte sich etwas gestärkt. Ja, er musste für Gwilym stark bleiben. Aber auch für das Baby. 

Es nützte nichts, wenn er sich in Mitleid ertränkte und nicht weitermachte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir erstmal hierbleiben? Wenn das okay für dich ist, Ben“, fragte Brian in die Runde und sah seinen Schwiegersohn an. „Das ist okay für mich. Dann bin ich nicht so allein, auch wenn ich Frankie habe“, lächelte Ben leicht. 

„Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag an dem Gwilym freudig nach Hause kam und uns erzählte, dass du seinen Heiratsantrag angenommen hast“, meinte Brian und versuchte die Stimmung ein wenig aufzumuntern. „Stimmt. Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über beide Ohren und wollte uns erst nicht erzählen, was passiert war. Wir haben ihn daraufhin natürlich ausgefragt, weil wir auch neugierig waren. Wir haben uns so gefreut für euch beide“, erzählte auch Roger und brachte Ben zum Lächeln. „Er war aufgeregt, als er vor mir kniete, sodass er seine zurechtgelegt Rede einfach verwarf. Es war so schön und wie hätte ich nein sagen können? Er ist mein Seelenverwandter. Mein bester Freund. Er gibt mir all diese Liebe. Er ist das beste, was mir je passiert ist“, meinte Ben daraufhin und dachte an den Tag zurück. 

Gwilym hatte ein Picknick bei Sternennacht vorbereitet. Es war nicht kalt gewesen und nachdem sie ein wenig die Sterne beobachtet hatten, kniete Gwilym vor Ben und stellte ihm die Frage aller Fragen. Die Sterne waren schon immer etwas besonderes gewesen, da Brian oft mit beiden rausgefahren war, um sie zu beobachten. 

Die Verlobung unter dem Sternenhimmel wird beiden immer in Erinnerung bleiben. „Weißt du, wann er noch so grinsend nach Hause kam?“, sah Roger Ben an. „Als ich mir endlich meine Liebe zu ihm eingestanden habe und ihn endlich fragte, ob er mein fester Freund sein will?“, riet Ben. Ja, auch wenn beide zusammen aufgewachsen waren, hatte Ben ein wenig auf der Leitung gestanden. 

Die Gefühle, die er für Gwilym empfand, wollte er sich zuerst nicht eingestehen. Das war die einzige holprige Phase gewesen, die sie beide je gehabt hatten. „An dem Tag natürlich auch, aber ich meine einen anderen. Ich meine den Tag, als ihr euch testen lassen habt, ob einer von euch ein Carrier ist. Er kam nach Hause und setzte sich auf das Sofa, was nicht ungewöhnlich ist, aber er grinste wieder. Er war so überwältigt, dass du ein Carrier bist und seine Kinder bekommen könntest“, erklärte Brian und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Couch. 

„Das hat er mir nie so gesagt. Er war froh, das weiß ich, aber dass er darüber so erfreut war, wusste ich noch nicht. Gwilym und ich hatten daraufhin nämlich beschlossen, erstmal keine Kinder zu bekommen“, sagte Ben und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch begannen zu flattern. Wenn Gwilym wüsste, was passiert war. „Wir hoffen trotzdem, dass ihr euch irgendwann entscheidet uns Enkelkinder zu schenken“, lächelte Roger und griff nach der Hand von Brian. 

„Bestimmt, aber erstmal muss er dazu wieder auftauchen“, flunkerte Ben, worauf die anderen beiden nickten. Natürlich würde Ben den beiden jetzt gern erzählen, dass sie gar nicht mehr lang warten mussten, aber zuerst musste Gwilym es erfahren. Er konnte es ihm einfach nicht vorwegnehmen. 

„Brian, wie wäre es, wenn du unsere Sachen aus dem Auto holst? Ich kann dann schon mal das Bett beziehen“, fragte Roger seinen Ehemann. Dieser nickte und machte sich dann auf zum Auto. „Danke“, sprach Ben aus und sah seinen Schwiegervater an. 

„Dafür nicht. Es ist selbstverständlich. Wir müssen zusammenhalten“, lächelte ihn Roger aufmunternd an, bevor er nach oben verschwand. Ben blieb auf der Couch zurück. „Jetzt muss nur noch dein Papa zurückkommen und wir können das Geheimnis lüften“, sprach Ben zu seinen Würmchen, bevor er sich zurücklehnte.


	5. Schatten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut Mir Leid, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat. Schreibblockade und keinen Elan irgendwas zu schreiben. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt :)

Ein paar Tage später erkannte Ben sich selbst nicht mehr wieder. Er kam nicht aus dem Bett und hatte kein Elan mehr für nichts. Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er im Bett und aß nur etwas, wenn Brian oder Roger ihm etwas vorbeibrachten. 

Es tat ihm leid, dass er nicht wie sonst mit ihnen auf der Couch sitzen konnte oder mit ihnen zusammen kochen konnte. Leise öffnete sich die Tür und es drang ein Lichtstrahl ins Zimmer. Schnell schloss sich die Tür wieder und die Matratze senkte sich. 

„Ben, bist du wach?“, hörte er die Stimme von Roger. Als Zeichen, dass er ihn gehört hatte, drehte sich Ben zu seinem Schwiegervater um. „Brian und ich würden gern spazieren gehen und wir wollten Frankie mitnehmen. Wo ist die Leine?“, sprach Roger leise, damit sich Ben nicht überfordert fühlte. 

„Unten in der Flurkommode. Mittleres Schubfach“, antwortete der Jüngere. „Danke“, sagte Roger, bevor er wieder aufstand. „Roger?“, krächzte Ben und der Zahnarzt stoppte in seinen Bewegungen. 

„Ja?“, erwiderte er und ließ sich wieder auf der Bettkante nieder. „Es tut mir leid. Eigentlich müsste ich mit euch im Wohnzimmer sitzen oder euch begleiten, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich bin gefangen in mir selbst und es scheint ausweglos. Gwilym ist meine große Liebe. Mein Seelenverwandter. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was er da draußen gerade erlebt. Er ist so tapfer und ich kann ihm noch nicht einmal den Rücken stärken. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf machen mich wahnsinnig, doch ich kann sie nicht stoppen. Ich will nur, dass er wieder auftaucht“, sprach Ben und bemerkte, wie ihm die Tränen die Wange hinunterliefen. Roger tat nichts anderes als ihn wortlos in die Arme zu nehmen. 

Er wiegte leicht hin und her, sodass Ben sich ein wenig beruhigen konnte. Zudem strich er ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Ich will mir auch nicht vorstellen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Aber ich weiß, dass er zurückkommt. Gwilym war schon immer ein Kämpfer. Er weiß, dass du hier zu Hause auf ihn wartest und das wird ihn ermuntern weiterzumachen. Er liebt dich genauso wie du ihn. Es wird alles gut werden, vertraue mir“, erzählte Roger und drückte Ben noch fester an sich. 

Er drückte seine Nase in die Haare des Jüngeren. Als Gwilym und Ben geheiratet hatten, zerwarf es Ben und seine Eltern. Diese wollten partout nicht an der Zeremonie teilnehmen und Roger übernahm die Rolle. 

Er führte Ben zum Altar und tanzte mit ihm den ersten Tanz. Roger hätte es nicht mit sich vereinbaren können, wenn Ben allein dagestanden hätte. Seitdem waren die beiden unzertrennlich. 

Ben war dafür unglaublich dankbar. Wieder ging die Tür auf und diesmal steckte Brian den Kopf in die Tür. „Tut mir leid, dass ich euren Moment zerstören muss. Frankie wird ungeduldig und ich wollte wissen, ob du mitkommen möchtest“, sah Brian Roger an. 

„Nein, ich würde gern bei Ben bleiben“, antwortete dieser und Brian nickte, bevor er wieder verschwand. Kurz darauf hörten beide die Tür klappen. „Du hättest ruhig mitgehen können“, nuschelte Ben an seiner Brust. 

„Nein, du brauchst mich gerade, da kann ich nicht einfach weggehen“, meinte Roger und drückte Ben einen Kuss in die Haare. „Danke“, nuschelte Ben wieder und dann war es wieder still. Roger hielt ihn einfach fest. 

Was anderes konnte er für Ben nicht tun. Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile zusammen gesessen hatten, löste sich Ben von Roger. „Bist du dir sicher?“, sah Roger ihn an, worauf Ben nur nickte. Roger deckte den Jüngeren wieder zu und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Wenn etwas ist, weißt du ja, wo du uns findest“, meinte Roger und stand vom Bett auf. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und stieg die Stufen zum Erdgeschoss hinunter. Nun war Ben in der Dunkelheit wieder allein. 

Wie erbärmlich er sich fühlte, dass er hier in Selbstmitleid versank und sich nicht aufraffen konnte. Aber was sollte er tun? Er kam aus dem Loch nicht wieder heraus. 

Nicht bis Gwilym wieder da war oder er zumindest wusste, wie es ihm ging. Er ließ seine Hände auf seinen Unterleib wandern. „Murmel, auch wenn du mich noch nicht hören kannst, will ich dir versichern wie sehr dich dein Papa liebt. Er ist zwar gerade nicht hier, um es dir selber zu sagen, aber er wird es nachholen. Ich kann spüren, dass er dich genauso liebt wie ich“, sprach Ben und rieb seine Hände über seinen Bauch. 

Noch war keine Wölbung zu sehen, aber bald würde er es nicht mehr verheimlichen können. Er stellte sich Gwilyms Reaktion vor. Wie er ihn freudestrahlend ansah und sich nicht mehr einkriegen konnte. 

Friedlich schlief Ben in der wohligen Dunkelheit wieder ein.


	6. Licht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, dass es wieder etwas gedauert hat mit dem neuen Chapter. Ich bekomme es einfach nicht hin, routiniert hochzuladen. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt :)

Das Licht flutete das Schlafzimmer und weckte Ben auf, der sich nur verschlafen die Augen rieb. Er setzte sich auf und seufzte. Eigentlich war da immer noch kein Elan, aber er hatte genug im Bett gelegen. 

Das merkte er an den Schmerzen im Rücken. Er zog sich etwas über und machte die Tür auf. Alles im Haus war noch still, sodass er nach unten ging. 

Sofort kam Frankie auf ihn zu. „Hey, mein Mädchen, sollen wir vor die Tür gehen? Warte, ich ziehe mir noch etwas über“, tätschelte er ihren Kopf, bevor er zu Garderobe lief und Jacke sowie Schuhe anzog. Zudem schnappte er sich noch seinen Haustürschlüssel, bevor er die Leine aus dem Schubfach holte und sie erwartend ansah. 

Frankie verstand, sodass sie angelaufen kam und wartete, bis Ben die Leine angelegt hatte. Danach öffnete er die Haustür und sofort kam ihm ein eisiger Wind entgegen. „Seid wann ist es denn so kalt?“, zog er den Schal höher und machte die Tür wieder zu. 

Er ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und lief mit Frankie ihre Runde. Da er die meisten Menschen aus dem Ort kannte, grüßte er sie, die ihm begegneten. Manche bedauerten Gwilyms Verschwinden, andere beließen es bei der Begrüßung. 

Aber Ben war es recht, solange sie ihn weiterhin in Ruhe ließen. 

Frankie war zufrieden nach ihrem Spaziergang und taperte zu ihrem Fressnapf, der schon aufgefüllt wurde. „Schön, dass du mit Frankie raus warst, ich wollte gerade nach ihr suchen“, kam Brian in den Flur und lächelte Ben an. „Kein Problem. Es war sehr erfrischend und es hat mir gut getan“, meinte Ben und lief in die Küche. 

„Willst du mit frühstücken? Roger steht dann auch auf“, wollte Brian wissen, als er sich anzog. „Klar, gern. Ich bereite schon einmal vor und du kannst Brötchen holen gehen“, schlug Ben vor und Brian nickte. Daraufhin verschwand Brian aus der Haustür und Ben deckte den Tisch. 

Kurz bevor er fertig war, hörte er Schritte auf den Stufen und daraufhin stand Roger im Türrahmen. „Ben?“, sagte er erstaunt. „Ja, ich bins. Brian ist noch Brötchen holen“, lächelte Ben ihn an. 

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Roger wissen. „Ich dachte, dass ich mich nicht ewig verkriechen kann, da ich nicht weiß, wann und ob er wieder zurückkommt. Ich muss mich aufraffen. Ich meine, ich bin zwar noch nicht hundertprozentig wieder auf den Beinen, aber ich gebe mein bestes“, erklärte Ben und stellte die letzten Utensilien auf den Tisch. „Das freut mich“, meinte Roger und schloss ihn in die Arme. 

Daraufhin klappte schon die Haustür und Brian legte die Brötchen in den Korb. „Kuscheln ohne mich? Das geht doch nicht“, lachte Brian und schlang die Arme um seine zwei Liebsten. Der Tag verflog daraufhin wie im Fluge, bis nachmittags das Telefon klingelte. 

„May?, meldete sich Ben. Die Minuten darauf fühlten sich wie eine Trance an. Man teilte ihm mit, dass Gwilym gerade ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war und jetzt notoperiert wurde, weil er viel Blut verloren hatte. 

Ben ließ das Telefon sinken und starrte in die Ferne. „Was ist los?“, wollte Roger wissen und sah Ben von der Seite an. Doch Ben starrte weiterhin vor sich hin. 

„Ben, bitte sag’ uns etwas“, kam auch Brian dazu. 

„Gwilym...Er ist wieder aufgetaucht. Er ist im Krankenhaus, weil er angeschossen wurde und nun notoperiert wird“, erklärte Ben. 

„Wir fahren hin“, beschloss Roger und alle drei machten sich auf zum nächsten Krankenhaus. Angekommen, wurden sie in den Warteraum verwiesen. Ben fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. 

Man hatte ihn gefunden! 

Gwilym war wieder da! 

Sein Herz pochte stark in seiner Brust und er wusste nicht, was er fühlen oder denken sollte. Ob er froh sein sollte, dass Gwilym wieder aufgetaucht war oder ob er heulen sollte, da er gerade notoperiert wurde und noch nicht feststand, ob er es überhaupt überlebte. Die Ungewissheit machte ihn zu schaffen und die Tränen begannen zu laufen. 

Roger legte seine Hand auf Bens Rücken sowie Brian, um ihm Halt zu geben. Nach einer Stunde des Wartens versuchte Roger Ben zu überreden nach Hause zu fahren. „Ich gehe hier nicht weg. Nicht nach alldem was passiert ist und wie lange er weg war. Ich kann ihn nicht schon wieder allein lassen“, blieb Ben stur und ließ sich nicht bewegen. 

Er würde hier warten, bis Gwilym aufgewacht war. 

Koste es, was es wolle.


	7. Warten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, euch gehts gut trotz der dunklen Jahreszeit. Ich möchte noch einmal anmerken, dass ich keine Ärztin bin und natürlich nicht weiß, wie sowas wirklich gehandt habt wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Ben musste eingeschlafen sein, denn er wachte auf dem Sofa im Warteraum auf. Er erinnerte sich nur daran, dass er sich hier hingesetzt hatte. Das Krankenhauspersonal war anscheinend so nett gewesen, dass sie ihn haben schlafen lassen. 

Völlig verschlafen setzte er sich auf. Sein Rücken tat weh und seine Beine waren eingeschlafen, sodass sie nun kribbelten. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und nur das Flurlicht schien herein. 

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Wie von selbst fanden seine Hände ihren Weg zu seinem Bauch. „Murmel, tut mir leid, dass ich dir die Couch angetan habe. Dein Papa ist wieder da und ich will einfach für ihn da sein. Er würde das auch für mich tun, weißt du? Das wirst du irgendwann verstehen, wenn du den Einen oder die Eine gefunden hast“, meinte Ben und strich über seinen Bauch. 

Auch wenn ihn sein Baby noch nicht hören konnte, wollte Ben es ihm einfach mitteilen. Ben kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche und sah eine Nachricht von Brian. „Gibt es schon etwas Neues von Gwilym? Wenn etwas sein sollte, melde dich bitte!“, las er und antwortete: „Noch nichts Neues von Gwilym.“ 

Dann sah er die Uhrzeit. 

10:21 Uhr. 

„Wir sollten uns mal ein wenig bewegen“, stand er auf und streckte sich. Er zog sich sich seine Jacke über und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl hinunter in das Erdgeschoss. Danach trat er raus an die frische Luft und hinaus in den Park des Krankenhauses. 

Am liebsten würde er sich einfach eine Zigarette anstecken, um Frust abzubauen, aber das konnte er nicht. Also spazierte er durch den kleinen Park und atmete die noch kalte und frische Luft ein. Wenig später ließ er sich auf einer Bank nieder und schloss diese Augen. 

Es war das eingetreten, worauf Ben hin gefiebert hatte und nun wusste er nicht wie er sich fühlen sollte. Vor allem, weil er immer noch nicht wusste, wie es seinem Ehemann ging. Ob er es geschafft hatte oder nicht. 

Aber wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte, hätte man ihn wahrscheinlich schon informiert. Dies beruhigte ihn ein wenig. „Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?“, wurde er von einer Krankenschwester aus den Gedanken gerissen. 

„Ja, natürlich“, reagierte Ben sofort und sah sie an. „Danke. Sind Sie nicht der Herr, der oben im Warteraum geschlafen hat?“, wollte sie wissen. „Ja, genau. Ich warte auf eine Neuigkeit von meinem Ehemann, der gestern eingeliefert worden ist“, nickte Ben. 

„Ach, wie dumm von mir! Ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Schwester Lucy aus der Chirurgie. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht ein Auge auf Sie“, lächelte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Ben May. Schön dich kennenzulernen, Lucy und danke fürs Aufpassen“, schüttelte er die Hand der blonden Frau. „Leider kann ich dir nichts zu deinem Mann sagen, aber bestimmt wacht er bald auf“, versicherte sie ihm. 

„Ist schon okay. Ich bin überhaupt froh, dass er aufgetaucht ist und am Leben ist“, erklärte Ben. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir wieder reingehen, denn es wird ganz schön kalt hier draußen, und ich spendiere Ihnen einen warmen Kakao“, stand sie auf und sah ihn an. „Das hört sich wunderbar an!“, meinte er und so gingen sie gemeinsam in die Kantine. 

Lucy zog für beide einen Kakao und zusammen setzten sie sich an einen der Tische. „Wurde er zusammen mit seinem Kollegen eingeliefert oder ist dieser immer noch verschollen?“, wollte Ben wissen. „Ich kann Ihnen mitteilen, dass auch der andere Kollege eingeliefert wurde. Aber mehr darf ich Ihnen nicht verraten“, erklärte Lucy und trank von ihrem Kakao. 

„Das ist okay“, erwiderte Ben und trank ebenfalls aus seiner Tasse. „Ich denke, ich sollte hiernach wieder nach oben gehen. Vielleicht hat sich schon etwas getan“, seufzte Ben und sah sich in dem Raum um. Es saßen nicht viele Menschen mit ihnen hier. 

Die Stimmung war auch eher bedrückt. „Ich begleite Sie dorthin“, bot Lucy an und lächelte leicht. „Danke“, meinte Ben und dann herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. 

Als sie ausgetrunken hatten, stellten sie die Tassen in die Abwaschablage und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. „Wissen Sie, mein Ehemann bedeutet mir sehr viel, was sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht überrascht. Aber wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und irgendwann haben wir uns verliebt. Er ist quasi mein Seelenverwandter und ohne ihn kann ich mir ein Leben nicht vorstellen. Ich bin so froh, dass er wieder aufgetaucht ist“, sprach Ben als sie in den Fahrstuhl stiegen. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen“, lächelte sie. 

Ein wenig später kamen sie im richtigen Stockwerk an und Ben machte sich seelisch auf die Warterei bereit, doch es kam sofort ein Arzt auf ihn zu. „Sind sie Ben May?“, fragte der Mann, als er vor ihm stehen blieb. „Ja, der bin ich. Was ist los?“, meinte Ben sofort und Schwester Lucy verabschiedete sich leise. 

„Ich bin Dr. Malek und der behandelnde Arzt ihres Ehemanns Gwilym May. Er ist aufgewacht und verlangt nach Ihnen“, teilte er mit und Ben fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet in dem Moment, aber nicht das Gwilym aufgewacht war. „Dann möchte ich sofort zu ihm“, verlangte Ben. 

Doktor Malek nickte und sagte: „Hier entlang bitte.“ Er wies den Weg an und Ben folgte ihm. Sie gingen ein paar Gänge entlang und bogen mal hier und mal da ab, bis sie endlich vor einer der Zimmertüren stehen blieben. 

„Ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass Herr May noch sehr schwach ist von der Operation. Bitte sein Sie nicht zu lange bei Ihm, denn das könnte Ihn überanstrengen. Herr May braucht Ruhe“, wies der Arzt und Ben nickte. 

Er schluckte noch einmal, bevor er langsam die Tür öffnete.


	8. Endlich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte hier erwähnen, dass ich keine Ärztin bin und wirklich keine Ahnung auf diesem Gebiet habe. Selbst Google könnte mir nur kryptisches Zeugs und Schlagzeilen auswerfen. Zudem habe ich mir vorgenommen, an Heiligabend das letzte Kapitel hochzuladen. Quasi Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ob ich mir da zu viel vorgenommen habe...mal schauen.   
Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels! :)

Ben atmete noch einmal tief, bevor er die Tür ganz aufdrückte und ins Zimmer trat. Als er Gwilym erblickte, der an verschiedenen Geräten angeschlossen war, stiegen Ben die Tränen in die Augen. Er schlug die Hand vor den Mund und schon liefen die Tränen seine Wangen hinunter. 

Die Gefühle übermannten ihn einfach. „Du kannst auch näher treten, Liebling. Ich beiße nicht“, streckte Gwilym die Hand nach Ben aus. Sofort kam Ben näher und ergriff sie, bevor er sich über Gwilym beugte und ihn küsste. 

Sie lehnten ihre Stirnen aneinander und Gwilym legte seine andere Hand an Bens Wange. „Ich habe gedacht, ich sehe dich nie wieder! Ich hatte eine verdammte Angst um dich, dass kannst du dir nicht ausmalen!“, brachte Ben schluchzend heraus und klammerte sich an Gwilym fest. „Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und du hast mich wieder. Ich hätte dich nie zurückgelassen“, versicherte Gwilym Ben, der sich nur langsam beruhigte. 

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Es war schrecklich ohne dich“, meinte Ben. Gwilym rückte ein wenig in seinem Bett umher und Ben sah ihn nur fragend an: „Was machst du da?“ „Wonach sieht es denn aus?“, hielt Gwilym schließlich die Decke hoch und sah seinen Ehemann erwartend an. 

Ben lächelte ihn an und zog sich seine Schuhe sowie Jacke aus, bevor er sich zu Gwilym unter die Decke kuschelte. „Wenn ich dir weh tue, dann musst du es sagen“, bemerkte Ben, da er die Binde um Gwilyms Brust bemerkte. „Mache ich, obwohl du mir nie wehtun könntest“, drückte Gwilym Ben einen Kuss auf die Haare. 

„Es ist so surreal, dich wieder in den Armen zu haben“, murmelte Ben. „Dabei waren wir solang gar nicht getrennt“, meinte Gwilym. „Da ist egal, wenn ich bisher jeden Morgen mit dir aufgewacht bin und du dann plötzlich nicht mehr da bist“, bemerkte Ben und sah Gwilym an. 

„Okay, überstimmt“, drückte Gwilym einen Kuss auf Bens Lippen. „Darf ich fragen wie es war? Ich meine, ich weiß noch nicht mal, was passiert ist. Aber du musst es mir auch nicht erzählen“, erklärte Ben und somit wurde die Stimmung wieder ernster. „Ist schon okay. Joe, mein Arbeitskollege, und ich wurden zu einem Einsatz gerufen bei einem Ehepaar im nächsten Ort. Wir waren einen Moment unaufmerksam und er hatte uns daraufhin als Geiseln. Man hat dir wahrscheinlich nichts erzählt, weil man die Ermittlungen nicht behindern wollte. Das Einzige, was mich durch diese Zeit gebracht hat, warst du. Der Gedanke an dich hat mich beruhigt“, erzählte Gwilym. 

„Oh Gwilym! Du warst so stark, genauso wie dein Kollege. Ihr habt es hinter euch und es kann euch keiner mehr etwas anhaben“, meinte Ben und sah seinen Ehemann an. „Einen Tag länger und der Typ hätte uns umgelegt. Es war wirklich beängstigend, aber ich bin froh hier zu sein und dich wieder in den Armen halten zu können“, erklärte Gwilym und Ben nickte zustimmend: „Ich auch.“ „Ich liebe dich, Ben“, flüsterte Gwilym und Ben erwiderte: „Ich dich auch, Gwilym. So sehr.“ 

Beide blieben noch etwas zusammen liegen, bevor sie sich wieder trennen mussten, weil die Zeit um war. „Ich bin morgen wieder da“, lächelte Ben und verband ihre Lippen miteinander. „Ich werde hier sein“, antwortete Gwilym, bevor sie sich noch einmal küssten. 

Schweren Herzens machte sich Ben auf den Weg nach Hause, wo Roger und Brian ihn überrascht empfangen. „Was machst du hier?“, meinte Roger, als sie sich alle drei auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer setzten. „Gwilym ist aufgewacht und hat nach mir verlangt. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht angerufen habe, aber ich war überwältigt von allen Gefühlen, als ich ihn gesehen habe“, erklärte Ben und sah seine Schwiegereltern an. 

„Alles okay. Wie geht es ihm?“, wollte Brian wissen. „Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er sieht okay aus. Er hatte eine Binde um seine Brust, aber ich habe ihn nicht weiter gefragt. Morgen werde ich mit dem Arzt sprechen“, antwortete Ben. „Das ist schön zu hören. Können wir morgen mitkommen und ihn sehen?“, meinte Roger. 

„Bestimmt“, lächelte Ben die beiden an. Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich gemeinsam auf zum Krankenhaus. „Guten Tag, Herr May. Heute sprechen wir über die Verletzungen ihres Ehemannes. Er hatte einen Steckschuss in der Brust und hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Wir konnten die Patrone erfolgreich entfernen und es sind keine Folgeschäden zu erwarten. Keine Gefäße oder Nerven sind betroffen, sodass wir ihn in circa zwei Wochen wieder entlassen können“, redete der Arzt und Ben fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. 

Er hatte mit viel mehr Verletzungen gerechnet, nachdem er Gwilym auf dem Krankenhausbett gesehen hatte. „Das ist eine gute Nachricht. Vielen Dank, Doktor“, meinte Ben. Kurz darauf durfte er Brian und Roger die Nachricht überbringen. 

Alle drei machten sich dann auf zu Gwilyms Zimmer. Ben ging als erstes rein und drückte seinem Liebsten einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich habe dir wen mitgebracht“, murmelte Ben, bevor er Brian und Roger reinließ. 

Diese umringten Gwilym sofort und Ben konnte sogar die Freudentränen bei Brian und Roger erkennen. 

Endlich war Gwilym wieder daheim.


	9. Überraschung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier nun das vorletzte Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Nach circa zwei Wochen weiteren Krankenhausaufenthalt, konnte Ben Gwilym endlich mit nach Hause nehmen. Als Ben in das Zimmer kam, saß Gwilym bereits fertig angezogen auf dem Bett und wartete, dass er endlich los konnte. „Hallo, mein Schatz! Wie ich sehe, kannst du es gar nicht mehr abwarten nach Hause zu fahren. Ein bisschen musst du dich noch gedulden, denn ich muss noch deine Entlassungspapiere abholen“, sagte Ben, nachdem er Gwilym einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte. 

„Ist schon okay, ich laufe nicht weg“, erklärte Gwilym und Ben verschwand wieder aus der Tür. Ben ging zum Stationsempfang zurück und holte sich die Papiere, bevor er sich wieder auf zu Gwilym machte. Ben half seinem Ehemann beim Anziehen und schulterte anschließend die Reisetasche mit Gwilyms Sachen, die er ihm vorbeigebracht hatte. 

Beide verschränkten ihre Hände miteinander und es war ein schönes Gefühl für beide sich wieder zu haben. Auf dem Weg nach Hause ließen sie ihre Hände verschränkt und warfen sich immer wieder Blicke zu. An ihrem Haus angekommen, schickte Ben Gwilym schon einmal voraus, damit er in Ruhe das Auto parken konnte und die Sachen reintragen konnte. 

Doch bevor er ausstieg, blieb er noch ein wenig sitzen. Er hörte aber, wie Frankie Gwilym empfing und musste lächeln. „Hey Murmel, dein Papa ist endlich zu Hause und wir können das Geheimnis lüften. Was hältst du davon?“, legte Ben seine Hände auf den Bauch, den er unter einem Sweater versteckt hatte. 

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine kleine Wölbung gebildet. „Dann werden wir mal, sonst fragt sich der Papa noch, wo ich bleibe“, öffnete Ben die Tür und stieg aus. Er holte die Tasche aus dem Kofferraum und lief zur Haustür. 

Gwilym hatte diese nur angelehnt und Ben schob sie auf. „Wo sind meine Eltern?“, wurde er sofort von Gwilym überfallen. „Sie sind zurück nach Hause gefahren, da sie dort einen wichtigen Termin hatten. Aber so wie ich deine Eltern kenne, tauchen sie spätestens nächstes Wochenende wieder hier auf“, antwortete Ben und stellte die Tasche ab, bevor er Gwilym beim Ausziehen half. 

Daraufhin zog er sich selber aus und verfrachtete sie beide dann ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich habe etwas kleines für dich. Warte kurz“, erklärte Ben und lief ins Schlafzimmer, um eine Box zu holen. „Das hättest du doch nicht machen müssen“, meinte Gwilym als er die Box erblickte und Ben sich wieder zu ihm setzte. 

Ben antwortete nichts darauf und überreichte Gwilym nur die Box. Dieser öffnete sie und traute seinen Augen nicht. „Ein Strampler“, hielt Gwilym ihn vor sich. 

„Ben“, sah Gwilym seinen Ehemann an, der nur aufgeregt nickte. Gwilym brauchte einen Moment, um diese Mitteilung zu verarbeiten. „Oh mein Gott, ich werde Vater! Vielen Dank, Ben“, umarmte Gwilym Ben und küsste ihn dann.

„Ich kann meine Freude gar nicht ausdrücken“, meinte Gwilym und umarmte Ben wieder. Ben zog daraufhin seinen Sweater über den Kopf und legte Gwilyms Hand auf seine Wölbung. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte Gwilym und Ben erwiderte: „Ich dich auch, du Spinner!“ 

Sie kuschelten sich aneinander, aber beließen ihre Hände auf Bens Bauch. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, ich werde Vater. Wann hast du es erfahren?“, wollte Gwilym von Ben wissen. „An dem Tag, als du nicht mehr nach Hause kamst. Die Murmel hat mich überrascht“, erklärte Ben und dachte an den Tag zurück. 

Es war ein gemischter Tag gewesen. „Murmel?“, sah Gwilym ihn fragend an. „Ja, so habe ich sie oder ihn getauft. Natürlich nur bis wir wissen, was es wird“, meinte Ben. 

„Gefällt mir“, drückte Gwilym einen Kuss auf Bens Schläfe. In den nächsten Monaten kehrte wieder Normalität in ihr Leben ein. Ben ging zur Arbeit und entschuldigte sich für sein fehlen, aber erzählte seinen Schülern gleich, dass er ein Baby erwartete. 

Alle waren höchsterfreut. Sogar die meisten Eltern fanden sich damit ab. Nachdem die Wunde verheilt war, ging auch Gwilym wieder arbeiten. 

Zwar hatte Ben ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache, aber Gwilym war alt genug, um selbst einzuschätzen, ob er wieder als Polizist arbeiten wollte. Als Ben im finalen Monat seiner Schwangerschaft angekommen war, watschelte er nur mit Frankie um den Block, bevor er sich wieder auf die Couch oder wahlweise das Bett fallen ließ. Eines nachts, als Gwilym Nachtdienst schob, klingelte sein Handy. 

Beim ersten Mal schaffte er es nicht ranzugehen, doch als es ein weiteres Mal klingelte, ging er ran, da es Ben war. „Hallo, Schatz“, meldete sich Gwilym. 

„Du musst sofort herkommen! Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt!“, schrie Ben in den Hörer.


	10. Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nun ist es vollbracht. Die Geschichte findet ihr Ende. Ich wünsche frohe Feiertage! :)

Leise öffnete Gwilym die Tür und schaute hinein, ob Ben vielleicht noch schlief. Nach der Geburt war er nämlich ziemlich erschöpft gewesen und war sofort eingeschlafen, sodass Gwilym das Baby nach der Geburt in die Arme gelegt bekommen hatte. Leise schloss er die Tür wieder und kam auf das Krankenhausbett zu. 

„Sie schläft“, flüsterte Ben und Gwilym bestaunte das kleine Wesen in den Armen seines Ehemannes. „Wie gehts dir?“, fragte Gwilym vorsichtig und küsste Ben auf die Stirn. „Noch ein wenig schmerzend, aber ich überstehe es“, lächelte Ben. 

„Super. Ich habe dir noch ein paar Klamotten eingesteckt von mir, damit dir nichts zu eng sitzt und du nicht so viele Schmerzen hast“, zeigte Gwilym die Tasche und stellte sie auf den Stuhl. „Sie ist so zauberhaft“, schaute Ben auf seine Tochter hinunter. „Ja, da stimme ich zu. Hast du dich schon für einen Namen entschieden?“, wollte Gwilym wissen und zog einen Stuhl ans Bett heran. 

Er setzte sich darauf. „Ich habe sie gesehen und bin sofort auf Charlotte gekommen“, meinte Ben und sah Gwilym an. „Klingt wunderbar. Charlotte May“, sagte auch Gwilym und drückte einen Kuss auf die Lippen seines Ehemanns, bevor er sich runterbeugte und ebenfalls seine Tochter auf die Stirn küsste. 

Nun konnte ihr neuer Lebensabschnitt endlich beginnen.


End file.
